Angoisse
by KiitCh0une
Summary: Les plus grandes peurs se partagent. Avant de défier les dieux, avant d'être surhommes, ils n'en restent pas moins humains. Tous. Homme le plus proche de Dieu, oui. Ne craignant rien, non. Les chevaliers d'Athéna aussi ont peur. Et Shaka en fait partie.


Bonjour, bonsoir, et bonne fin de vacances à ceux qui rentrent, comme moi, demain.

Tout d'abord, j'aimerais préciser que j'ai eu du mal à me décider à poster ceci. Eh oui. On dirait pas, au vu du résultat surtout, mais bon. Une amie m'a finalement dit de le mettre ici, alors je l'ai fait, toujours sans grande conviction. Ce n'est pas joyeux, ça a été écrit vers quatre heures du matin bon poids aussi, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes.

**Disclaimer: **Vous le savez, ils ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne me fais pas d'argent grâce à eux, je les ai sournoisement kidnappés pour écrire mille et une choses interdites sur eux ^^  
**Pairing: **Aiolia/Shaka, on ne se refait pas, je les adore tous les deux, encore plus ensemble.  
**Rating: **T pour Yaoi, donc homme x homme, même s'il n'y a pas vraiment de description de l'acte, mais tout le monde n'est pas à l'abri d'un choc (même si logiquement, vous devez vous attendre à voir des relations homosexuelles, vous êtes prévenus quand même)  
**Note: **Pas plus. Enjoy.

* * *

_Savez-vous quelle est la plus grande peur de l'être humain? _

_Celle qui est telle qu'elle vous empêche de dormir, qu'elle vous saisit aux tripes et ne vous lâche plus tant que vous êtes seuls, celle qui vous oblige à crier le secours de votre mère, de votre frère, ou même du plus petit animal de compagnie?_

_Celle qui ne s'en va jamais vraiment, qui attend simplement, tapie dans l'ombre, que vous vous souciez d'elle?_

_Les Ténèbres. La nuit. Le noir. La mort._

_L'être humain est conditionné. Depuis tout petit, l'angoisse qui monte, la chair de poule, les tremblements incontrôlés, les tentatives d'appaisement dans la chaleur de la couette, nous les connaissons tous. Le noir. C'est affreux. C'est plus qu'effrayant. Pire qu'angoissant. Ca vous tétanise, ça vous paralyse au point de vous faire perdre vos moyens. Vous n'êtes plus. Votre seule pensée est tournée vers ce qui vous effraie, et déjà, vous y succombez. Vous n'êtes plus._

_Cette peur, nous la connaissons tous. Nous passons notre vie à la fuir, à l'ignorer, à nous persuader qu'elle a disparu, qu'elle n'a plus de raison d'être. En dormant. En veillant. En baisant. Qu'importe. Il suffit juste de pouvoir ne plus y penser. Peu importe comment. La fin justifie les moyens.  
Cette crainte, elle est ancrée à nous dès notre premier souffle. En nous tous. Demandez même aux aveugles. Ils sont les victimes d'une angoisse sans égale, qu'ils ne peuvent éviter. Dont ils ne peuvent être libérés. Eux, et moi._

_Peut-être est ce du au temps où, simple foetus que nous fûmes, nous restions immobiles et impuissants dans le ventre de notre mère. Dans le noir. Encore que nous avions un abri, et cet abri était cette mère. La peur des Ténèbres doit être écrite dans notre sang, transmise dans nos gênes. Peut-être comme rappel de la lutte entre jour et nuit, lumière et ombre. Peut être pour nous pousser à choisir la bonne voie._

_Cette peur là, elle est plus ou moins présente en chacun. Elle réside. Mais de façon plus ou moins visible, plus ou moins persistante. Chez moi, elle me bouffe les entrailles, gagne du terrain chaque jour comme chaque nuit. Oui. Le noir, la nuit, les Ténèbres, l'ombre, tout ça fait partie de mon quotidien. Parce que mes yeux sont clos. Parce qu'ils doivent l'être. Autant que possible. Et quand je les ouvre encore, cette angoisse n'arrive pas à disparaître. Elle reste là. Présente. Elle sait. Elle sait que je finirai par refermer mes yeux._

_J'ai peur. C'est affreux à dire, horrible à avouer, mais j'ai peur. Je suis mort de trouille. Mes mains trembleraient si je n'avais pas l'habitude, après tant d'années, de devoir garder mes yeux clos. Mes mots seraient hésitants et empreints de ma crainte si je ne les travaillais pas à chacune de mes phrases. J'ai peur, aussi atroce cela soit-il pour un chevalier d'Athéna. J'ai peur en tant qu'homme, j'ai peur en tant que chevalier d'Or, j'ai peur même en tant que réincarnation de Bouddha._

_Je ne devrais pas. Mais cette terreur qui grandit prend chaque jour plus d'ampleur. Elle me bouffera. Je le sais. Je voudrais juste ouvrir les yeux. Tout le temps. Les laisser grand ouverts. Pour m'en protéger. Je ne fais pas d'illusions, je sais qu'elle restera. Mais j'aurais au moins l'impression de l'avoir repoussée, au moins une fois. _

_Je ne peux pas. Je resterai à fermer les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle me ronge, me consume, me rende fou. Ou plus fou que je ne le suis. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus._

_Je suis terrifié, je suis terrorisé, mais ma peur n'est pas lisible sur mon visage. Elle ne doit pas l'être. Elle ne le sera pas. Elle n'aura raison de moi qu'à l'intérieur. Mes cris d'horreur sont muets, ils l'ont toujours étés. Et le resteront. J'ai d'autant plus peur de ma mort. Pas de mourir en fait, pas de la mort en elle-même, non, ma peur est bien plus vicieuse. J'ai peur du noir constant, persistant, plus sombre encore que la nuit, que les nuits ici. J'ai peur de rendre mon dernier souffle après une vie de Ténèbres, pour une nouvelle vie à nouveau sans lumière et sans couleurs. J'ai peur, peur, peur. Noir. Je déteste le noir. J'ai horreur du noir. Je voudrais m'arracher ce sentiment. Je hais le noir. Je voudrais le broyer. Le prendre dans ma main et l'écraser. Le faire disparaître. A jamais. Je ne supporte pas le noir. Peut-être alors est-ce par vengeance qu'il s'immisce en moi pour me torturer. Parce qu'il me hait autant que je le hais. J'ai horreur du noir._

_Mais je sais que jamais il ne me laissera. Je déteste le noir. Il m'effraie. Il m'effraie à tel point que je m'en crèverais les yeux. Mais quand bien même, il serait toujours là. Je hais le noir parce qu'il n'est pas tangible. Il n'est pas mortel. Il est intouchable et tout puissant. Ce n'est pas une araignée que l'on peut faire disparaître d'un coup de talon. Ce n'est pas le zombie du placard dont on se sauve en fermant les yeux et en serrant très fort sa mère. Non. Lui, il est là quand on ferme les yeux. Quand on veut s'endormir. Quand on est seul et terrifié. Il est toujours là, il le sera toujours, il est immortel et intemporel. Même ceux qui voient, ceux qui ont les yeux ouverts ne peuvent y échapper. Dans les pires canicules, il y a toujours une part d'ombre. Il y aura toujours la nuit. Il est présent, comme un vicieux serpent s'enroulant autour de votre jambe pour ne plus vous quitter.  
Comme s'il vous disait: «Eh, toi. Sache que tu m'es inférieur, tant inférieur que toute ta vie tu me craindras, et lorsque tu croiras t'être débarrassé de moi à ta mort, tu me craindras encore plus. Tu ne peux pas m'échapper.»_

_Non. Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire. Il est là. Il s'imprime, il se disperse dans le corps, il s'y ancre, il y prend racine et se nourrit de tout votre être. Mon angoisse est innomable. Tout est noir. Tout autour de moi est noir. Les murs sont noirs, les meubles sont noirs, la nourriture et l'eau sont noires, les voix de mes camarades sont noires. Ils n'ont pas de visage. Pas quand ils me parlent. Pas tant que mes yeux ne sont pas ouverts. Oh, bien sûr, je sais à quoi ressemble chacun d'eux. Mais lorsque mes yeux sont clos, tout s'efface. J'ai peur. Peur d'eux autant que j'ai peur du noir. Peur de ma propre Déesse, peur de mes propres compagnons. J'ai peur. Je déteste être avec eux, en leur présence, tous ces êtres noirs que j'entends mais que je ne distingue pas, tout ce cosmos que je sens mais qui n'a aucune couleur. Je hais leur présence. Mais je hais leur absence. J'ai encore plus peur d'être seul. Je suis terrorisé jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. Je les crains autant que j'ai besoin d'eux, je les évite autant que je voudrais qu'ils m'approchent, qu'ils aient une couleur. Je déteste tourner mon visage vers eux, comme si je les regardais, alors que ce n'est pas le cas, ils sont noirs, sombres, cachés, intangibles, incorporels, je déteste les fixer sans yeux, et ne pas voir leurs sourires, leurs couleurs et leurs mouvements. _

_Je ne veux pas que cette peur me dévore, je ne veux pas rester sous son emprise, je ne veux pas disparaître sous sa volonté. Il le sait. Il le sait depuis notre affrontement je crois. Peut-être parce que nous aurions dû nous déchaîner l'un contre l'autre, nous déchirer durant mille jours et mille nuit. Peut-être a t'il senti qu'il m'avait perturbé. _

_Savez-vous de quelle couleur est l'espoir? Je l'avais toujours cru blanc. Une blancheur pure et douce. Ma lueur d'espoir était flamboyante. Pas tout à fait rouge, pas tout à fait orange. Son cosmos, son énergie, son caractère, ses paroles m'ont perturbé. Mon espoir est de la couleur du feu qui l'anime. _

_Je crois qu'à ce moment là, j'ai senti sa chaleur comme lui a senti ma peur. L'espace d'un instant, le choc de nos attaque a plié nos cosmos pour les fondre et les diverger. Ma lueur d'espoir m'est apparue. Un instant infiniment court, mais infiniment suffisant. Je crois qu'il le sait. _

_Il comprend ma peur pour l'avoir ressentie, c'est pour ça qu'il s'occupe de moi... Peut-être. Je déteste quand il est là. Je le déteste. Je déteste quand il me parle, quand il me serre dans ses bras, quand il caresse ma joue du bout des doigts avant de m'embrasser. Je déteste cette voix noire, cette peau noire, ce contact noir. Mais je le déteste encore plus quand il est loin de moi, je le déteste quand je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, quand je n'entends pas sa voix qui me demande si je vais bien, si j'ai envie de prendre un bain avec lui, si je veux un massage ou s'il doit cuisiner quelque chose ou s'il doit faire réchauffer les restes, ou encore si je n'ai pas faim. Je le déteste quand il n'a pas ses bras autour de mon corps, quand il n'a pas son visage dans mon cou ou sur mon épaule, quand il ne joue pas avec mes cheveux. Je déteste quand ses lèvres ne jouent pas avec les miennes, quand son souffle ne se perd pas dans mon cou, quand ses doigts ne s'égarent pas le long de mon dos. Je ne peux pas supporter de ne pas avoir sa présence, aussi noire soit elle, autour de moi. Il m'effraie encore plus que les autres, à être aussi proche, à me laisser m'abandonner dans ses bras, à chercher les causes de mes angoisses alors qu'il en est une. Il est tout aussi noir._

_« Ouvre les yeux.» _

_Il me le dit souvent. Je ne le fais jamais assez. Parce que ma crainte me saute à la gorge et me rappelle: lorsque tu vas les refermer, le noir sera pire encore. _

_Il me décrit souvent ce qui nous entoure. Il aime me prendre la main et m'entraîner partout. Je m'en fiche. Où que j'aille, tout est noir. Il me retranscrit le ciel bleu. Le ciel est noir. Il s'étonne de voir déjà fleurir certains arbres, certaines fleurs. La nature est noire. Et il rit des oiseaux qui ont eu peur du bruit de ses pas. Les oiseaux sont noirs, et je hais la main qui me retient. Elle est noire aussi. Elle me fait peur. Je crois qu'il comprend, parce qu'il me lâche chaque fois._

_« Ouvre les yeux.»_

_Je ne le fais pas. Il n'insiste pas. Il sait que j'ai peur, bien trop peur. Alors il me recouvre de ses bras. Noirs. Il me murmure que tout va bien, qu'il est là, que je ne risque rien. Ses paroles sont noires. Sa bouche dans mon cou est noire. Nos genoux qui glissent au sol alors qu'il me serre encore sont noirs. Et là je réalise: mon propre corps tout entier est noir. Alors je m'horrifie, je hurle, je crie enfin toute ma peur. Je lui demande de me sauver. Il n'y a personne, il m'emmène toujours là où il n'y a personne. Alors je tremble, et il me serre plus fort. Je gémis, mon corps est noir, mon propre corps est noir. Il m'embrasse._

_« Ouvre les yeux, Shaka, ouvre les!»_

_Je ne veux pas, je ne veux jamais, je déteste les ouvrir, j'ai peur, quand je les ouvre je fais mal et puis je vois les couleurs. Les couleurs du corps que j'ai blessé, mais les couleurs tout de même._

_« Ouvre les yeux, Shaka, ça va te tuer!»_

_Il insiste rarement, parce qu'il sait que plus il le répètera et moins j'aurais envie de le faire. Et parce qu'il sait que je ne lui ai rien demandé. Il est là parce qu'il l'a décidé, moi je ne lui ai pas demandé de prendre soin de moi._

_Alors comme je n'obéis pas, il m'étreint et il me fait l'amour au milieu de l'herbe. Je crois que j'arrive un peu à oublier, dans ces moments là. Je crois que mes sens s'embrouillent suffisamment pour que le noir n'arrive plus à avoir le dessus. C'était ma deuxième lueur d'espoir. Elle n'était pas rouge ou orange. Celle là était verte. Verte comme ses yeux, je le sais. Quand il me fait sien j'ouvre les yeux. Je sais que je peux, je les referme juste après avoir joui pour être encore dans le cocon de l'endorphine. J'oublie un peu le noir. Oui.  
Il continue de me serrer contre lui, ensuite. Son corps est noir, il ne l'était pas quand il me faisait l'amour, non, mes yeux ouverts ont parcouru sa peau bronzée. Mais clos, son corps redevient noir. J'ai à nouveau peur de lui. Plus encore après avoir ouvert le yeux. Je tremble, je suffoque, alors il joue avec mes cheveux en parlant. J'écoute sa voix, sa voix noire, mais si je me concentre uniquement sur elle, j'arrive à n'avoir peur que de ce son, et j'oublie que son corps aussi est noir. Je le serre à mon tour, et il se tait. La voix noire effrayante n'est plus. Je suis rassuré. Pas longtemps. _

_Je déteste quand il m'emmène je ne sais où, mais je déteste autant être resté enfermé. Il le faut pourtant. Nous avons des temples à garder. Je les hais eux aussi. Ils sont aussi noirs que le reste. _

_La dernière fois qu'on est remonté, il m'a pris dans ses bras en arrivant dans la Maison du Lion, il m'a embrassé de ses lèvres si noires et j'ai deviné son sourire dans les ténèbres de mes yeux clos._

_« On dit que la nuit, tous les chats sont gris.»_

_Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi cette voix noire me disait ça. J'ai juste compris que nous étions rentrés tard._

_« Donc la nuit, les chats ne sont pas noirs, non?»_

_La déduction était idiote à dire, mais réelle. J'ai compris ce qu'il voulait dire, et il m'a attiré dans sa chambre. Il m'a encore fait l'amour, et j'ai pu constater que le dicton était à moitié faux. Dans la nuit de la chambre, les yeux d'Aiolia brillent d'un vert inégalable. Le reste de son corps était bien gris. Le mien aussi, plus pâle néanmoins. Il a rit en disant que je devais avoir des gênes de chat moi aussi. Je lui ai dit de se taire et de m'embrasser. Il l'a fait, ses lèvres n'étaient pas noires. Je crois que quand je vois ses couleurs, je l'aime. Je l'aime plus qu'il ne doit être possible d'imaginer. Mais je ne peux l'aimer que dans ces moments là. Ensuite, tout redevient noir, lui aussi, et je le déteste. J'en ai peur. Il le sait. _

_Je n'ai pas de mal à m'endormir après, en fait je m'endors toujours très vite. Parce que éveillé ou non, je passe la nuit rongé dans l'angoisse. Autant que ce soit en récupérant un peu. _

_Au bout d'un moment il a changé. Ses gestes restaient les mêmes, bien sûr, ces gestes que je hais mais qui me sont nécessaires, mais il a cessé de me faire l'amour. J'ai eu peur, encore, son corps noir était là et je n'ouvrais pas les yeux, je ne les ouvrais pas puisque il ne voulait pas de moi. Je crois que par automatisme il jouait avec mes cheveux, chatouillait mes côtes et baisait mes lèvres, mais il était ailleurs. Quand tout est noir, c'est horrible comme sensation. Quand un corps noir est là, j'ai peur, mais quand son corps est là mais qu'il pense à autre chose c'est encore pire que ça. C'est indéfinissable. C'est comme si une énorme bête me broyait les os de ses immenses dents tranchantes, un a un, avant de m'engloutir. _

_Je me souviens avoir eu tellement peur que j'ai pleuré dans ses bras noirs, contre son torse noir. Mes larmes étaient noires aussi, c'était encore plus horrible. Il s'est excusé, il m'a dit que ce n'était rien, qu'il attendait juste. Mais qu'il attendait ici, avec moi._

_Je crois que j'ai pleuré encore plus, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je ne comprenais pas. Je voulais juste qu'il ne pense qu'à moi, parce que la pensée porte la couleur qu'on lui choisit. Je crois que je n'ai pas peur des pensées. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je veux juste qu'il m'aie dans la tête. La pensée est colorée.  
Je me suis demandé ce qu'il attendait, l'attente est noire elle aussi, pourtant elle est incorporelle également. Et puis un jour j'en ai eu marre qu'il me répète qu'il attendait, j'ai explosé, une colère noire évidemment, noire jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre les yeux. Je crois que c'est la première fois que ça m'arrivait. Il a rit, je ne savais pas quoi dire, mais il ne voulait pas m'entendre parler parce qu'il m'a embrassé. Et quand je l'ai fixé, il a dit qu'il pouvait enfin arrêter d'attendre. Il a sourit quand il a vu que je ne comprenais rien, m'a embrassé encore._

_« Je t'aime.» _

_Il m'a fixé droit dans les yeux pour me le dire. Mes yeux si grand ouverts. Il attendait pour s'assurer que sa voix ne soit pas noire, que son je t'aime ne m'effraie pas. Les couleurs se sont troublées, je ne voyais plus distinctement son visage, j'ai pleuré. Des larmes de joie. Le noir a fui. Il est parti la queue entre les jambes et s'est caché dans un coin. Aiolia m'a serré dans ses bras et la peur n'a pas réussi à remonter, à me faire refermer les yeux. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras, je ne sais plus exactement ce que je lui ai dit, mais je me souviens qu'il a sourit et qu'il m'a embrassé encore et encore jusqu'à ce que j'arrête de pleurer._

_Il fallait que je referme les yeux. Il le savait. Alors il m'a répété qu'il m'aimait, j'ai sourit et il m'a embrassé encore une fois avant que je ne retourne dans le noir. _

_Je crois que depuis, le noir qui me ronge perd de sa volonté._

_Je crois que pour toute ombre, il y a une torche, un flambeau, une lumière qui la fait reculer. Pas disparaître, non, mais reculer suffisamment pour qu'elle s'amenuise et s'amoindrisse. Quand je suis tout seul elle revient, elle essaie de reprendre du terrain, cette angoisse. Mais il me laisse rarement._

_Je crois que mon flambeau, je l'ai trouvé. Dans ses yeux, sur ses lèvres, dans sa voix, sur son corps. Aiolia est toujours noir, mais quand j'ai trop peur, il brille devant mes yeux clos. C'est une lueur orangée ou verte, ça dépend. Le noir d'Aiolia tire de plus en plus vers le gris, comme les chats la nuit. Quand il s'assombrit trop, je crois qu'il le sait, parce qu'il y a toujours l'une des deux couleurs qui m'apparaît. _

_Si cette flamme est feinte, si ce flambeau n'est qu'illusion, alors laissez moi y croire. Le douceur de ce mirage me convient._

_Je hais le noir. Autant qu'il me hait. Mais maintenant, il peut avoir peur de moi et de ma lumière, lui aussi._

* * *

__Bon, évidemment, quand je disais qu'on ne se refait pas, j'ai pas pu me résigner à finir de façon macabre, alors j'ai mis un peu d'espoir.

Soupirez, c'est fini ^^

Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je suis vraiment pas convaincue par cet OS.


End file.
